


Unexpected

by Domesticated_Cryptid



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha Regis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Beta Prompto Argentum, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Claiming Bites, Delirium, Fanon Child Character, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multi, OT4, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Torture, Safeword Use, Scenting, Sexual Content, poor communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domesticated_Cryptid/pseuds/Domesticated_Cryptid
Summary: Young Prince Noctis couldn’t wait for it to be his turn for his secondary gender to present. However when the day suddenly comes nearing his 17th birthday, he doesn’t quite get what he expected.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902532
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Coming of Age

Ignis fumbles to answer his phone, shifting the important files and documents from the council meeting he just got out of in one arm. _5 missed calls, 3 missed texts._

He sighs, exasperated. “Gladiolus-”

“Have you seen Noct?” The shield’s voice cuts him off.

Ignis’s brows knit with concern as he pulls the phone away to check the time before putting it back up to his ear. “He should be off from school by now.”

“Yeah, I‘m here now. Went to pick him up from school but sounds like he didn’t show.” Gladio retorts. “And the brat’s not picking up any of my calls.”

Ignis pauses. Noctis has had his moods lately, but this…isn’t like him. “I thought- He said he was going to walk to school with Prompto.”

“Ha-ha, yeah...about that,” Prompto’s voice comes over the line. “Um, dude said he didn’t feel good this morning and didn’t want to go in, sooo he asked me to cover for him.”

Ignis growls, clenching his jaw in an attempt to hold his anger. Prompto will certainly be getting a lecture later. Him and Noctis both.

Prompto yelps suddenly and Gladio's voice replaces his, anger clear in the shield’s tone, "We're heading to the apartment now." and the line ends.

***

Gladiolus Amicitia comes from a long line of Alphas. Born to be the King’s Shield; sworn protector of the crown like his Father Clarus and those before him. So when he presents as an alpha at the age of 14 it was a proud moment though it was also to be expected. 

Ignis Scientia comes from a long line of royal retainers, destined to be the Hand of the King and raised alongside the young prince from an early age to be his advisor. He’s not what you would expect as an alpha, especially compared to the young Shield; it’s not long after Gladio that Ignis also presents.

At just 13, young Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum waits for his turn.

He meets Prompto Argentum at school; he’s the same age as Noctis. The young blonde is bubbly and easy-going and he presents as a Beta at 15- and though he’s known Prompto since before that, the other boy didn’t approach Noctis until after the fact.

Another year comes and goes and Noctis still doesn’t present. His father reassures him it would be any day, Noctis is just a late bloomer. He pushes himself training, but struggles to keep up with the physical demands. He grows impatient as time goes on, growing more irritable as he nears his 17th birthday. His friends begin to notice his more frequent mood swings, and they try to reassure him as well. 

It doesn’t help.

***

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto arrive in the parking lot at the same time, despite Ignis having been at the Citadel- which is considerably further away than the school. Gladio drags Prompto by his arm with them into the building, and the trio ascend the elevator key using Ignis’s security key. The silence on the way up is tense, the two crownsguard both bristling and concerned. Prompto, wisely, keeps his mouth shut.

The inside of the Prince’s suite is dark and quiet before Ignis flips on the light. The first thing he notices is that Noctis’s shoes and messenger bag are still slumped by the front door. He hadn’t seen Noct off, he’d been too busy preparing for the day’s packed schedule.

“I swear to the Gods kid he’d better be here.” Gladio glares down at Prompto, releasing his arm as they enter the room.

“Owowow..” Prompto rubs the tender spot of his arm. “I said I was sorry! I just wanted to help. Dude sounded like he could use a day off...”

Gladio tchs. “Thought you were supposed to be a good influence on the brat.” 

Prompto opens his mouth to protest but he’s interrupted before he gets the chance to say anything. Their attention turns to Ignis who’s approached the bedroom door with a cursory knock. 

“Noctis?”

He waits a moment for a reply, but can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. Some instinct deep in the back of his mind, pushing him to _‘just go in he needs you’._ Concern overrides courtesy and he turns the handle, but as soon as the door opens he recoils because of an odor that’s clouded in the room.

Gladio’s brows furrow and he moves closer, “Ig what’s-?” but before he can finish he also flinches at the stench, immediately ducking away from the door.

The two look at each other bewildered.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Prompto asks looking between them both, searching for an answer from either of the Alphas.

“What the hell is that?” Gladio coughs, covering his nose and mouth with the crook of his elbow.

Ignis uses the back of his hand to do the same. “I’m...not sure…”

“Uh, hello?” Prompto crosses his arms. “Anyone wanna fill me in maybe?”

Gladio shoots him a look. “You don’t smell that?”

“I mean, I smell _something_ but it’s not-” Prompto stops, watching Ignis back away from the door as well. Then, an idea sparks in his head. “Oh shit- wait...is this- is he presenting?”

There's an uncomfortable silence as Ignis and Gladio share a concerned look.

“Ig this-” Gladio looks to the other Alpha 

Ignis finishes, shaking his head. “No this isn’t right.”

Prompto frowns. “What do you mean?”

The room goes silent once again. Gladio runs a hand through his hair and begins pacing around the room while Ignis pulls out his phone and quickly begins typing.

Prompto tries again. “Guys, what’s going on?”

Ignis doesn’t say anything until he seems to find whatever it is he was looking for on his phone. He then lets out a soft, _“oh.”_

“Ignis.” Gladio narrows his eyes at the other man.

Ignis sets his phone on the kitchen counter and leans over it. Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes. “Noctis _is_ presenting.” He pauses and looks to his companions. “He’s an Omega. Noctis is presenting as an Omega.”

There’s a brief pause before Promtpo blurts, “Wait, what?”

“You’re not serious.” Gladio says incredulously.

“Completely.” Ignis says, stone faced.

“Shit...” Gladio breathes, pinching the bridge of his nose. His hand falls to his side and he stares. “Well, what do we do then?” 

Ignis sighs, adjusting his glasses. “From what I’ve gathered, it’s…an uncomfortable experience. Probably exacerbated by the fact he’s a little older than what’s considered ‘normal’. For now, we need to keep him as comfortable as possible until this is done with.”

The room falls quiet again. Tension radiates from the two Alphas. They both glance towards the door to the bedroom, instinct pulling at them to seek out Noctis- to comfort the Omega.

“Okay, so...how do we help?” Prompto chimes in.

Ignis turns back to Gladio and Prompto. “I think…” He almost seems to struggle with his suggestion. “It would be best if Prompto is the only one who has contact with Noct.”

“No way,” Gladio argues, nearly growling. “We should be in there too.”

Ignis reacts, flaring at the aggressive energy. “The fact is we’re Alpha’s, and being around a presenting Omega will be challenging. Prompto, as a Beta, would just have an easier time managing being around Noct’s Omega.” Ignis shoots a look to Prompto. “Do you think you can handle that?”

Prompto scratches the back of his head. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

Gladio folds his arms then, still with a challenging tone to his voice. “So what do we do then?”

Ignis goes on to explain. “His body is going through biological changes, and from the sound of it it’s quite painful. He’ll need to take painkillers, and a fever reducer as well. Drink plenty of water. Also, it might help if we were to build him a nest.”

“A nest..” Gladio looks skeptical. “What do we need for that?”

“An ample amount of bedding. Pillows, blankets. It also suggests-” Ignis pauses. “-supplying things which have familiar scents.”

Gladio quirks an eyebrow. “Like, something of his? Or something of ours?”

“Whatever helps him feel more comfortable.” Ignis moves to the sink and begins filling a glass with water. “Prompto, Gladio and I will gather the necessary items and bring them to you to give to Noct.”

“Right.” Prompto nods, still looking a bit unsure. 

He takes a deep breath to steel his nerves and lightly knocks on the door. 

“Noct, buddy?”

He presses his ear up to the door to listen for any sounds. Thinking he hears a soft whimper, he enters the room and cautiously walks over to the bed. Noct is obviously hidden, bundled under the covers, so Prompto sits beside him on the edge.

“Hey Noct.” He coos, gingerly lifting the blanket to take a look at Noctis. 

Noctis is pale and trembling, curled in on himself under the covers. Bright blue eyes flutter open and look up at Prompto, pleading. “Prom…?”

“Yeah it’s me.” Prompto says with a soft smile. He brushes some of Noctis’s hair aside, feeling the wet warmth of a fever against his skin. “So much for just trying to sleep all day, you’re like, seriously messed, dude.”

Noctis gives him a small smile and attempts to make a crack back, but instead his face just screws in pain and he whimpers- curling further into himself as another wave of cramps comes. Prompto frowns, wrapping an arm around the Omega and rubs soft circles into his back.

“Prompto?” Ignis’s voice calls out from behind the door. 

“Uh, yeah!” Prompto hesitates, looking down at Noctis before hopping up and rushes to the door.

Opening the door just a crack he slides out to meet the two Alphas. Ignis hands him a tall glass of water and a cocktail of pills while Gladio stuff the pillows and blankets into his arms. The Beta notices their heated energy is gone, now the two are just worried more than anything. He flashes them a lopsided grin and, making sure the items in his arms won’t slip, he slips back into the room. He sets the pills and water on a side table and lets the nesting materials fall to the floor with a soft _flumph._ He hesitates, scanning the bed and internally debating just how he’s supposed to do this. It’s going to help, so he does his best to set up a makeshift nest.

Satisfied, he returns to his friend’s side and brushes some of Noctis’s hair away from his eyes. “Alright, dude, you’ve gotta take these okay? Iggy says it’ll help you feel better.”

Noctis seems to perk up, lifting his head at the mention of Ignis. “Sp-ecs..?”

“Ah,” Prompto frowns. “He’s, not here. Well, just not here-here. He’s outside. In the living room with Gladdy.”

“Glad..io.” Noctis attempts to sit up, intending to get out of bed, but unable to muster the strength he whines and curls back up in pain once again.

“Hey, come on,” Prompto carefully moves him, pulling him up so Noctis rests against his chest. “You’ve gotta take these, okay?”

Noctis rolls his head, allowing his friend to help him take the pills with sips of water. Prompto is gentle and Noctis shifts himself more into the Beta’s arms, nuzzling against his jaw as he becomes more comfortable. Prompto lets out a breath, relieved. Then his phone vibrates and he shuffles a bit struggling to get it out of his pocket and comfortably hold Noctis before he’s able to check the message. 

- **Ignis:** How is he?-

- **Prompto:** He’s, uh, really warm. And a little out of it.-  
- **Prompto:** He asked about you and Gladdy though.-

***

“I can’t stand just sitting around doin’ nothing, Ig.” Gladio grumbles.

“Neither can I,” Ignis sighs. Both of them have sat on the floor, resting against the bedroom door. “but we’d be too distracted. We wouldn’t be able to care for him properly.”

“But he needs us.” Gladio insists.

Ignis hesitates, fighting with himself over his feelings on the matter because he agrees, “He has Prompto. I’m sure he’s doing a fine job taking care of him.”

Still, Ignis feels unsure and concerned and _he should be in there_ so he takes out his phone to check-in with the young blonde. The texts aren’t comforting.

“He’s unwell.” Ignis’s heart feels heavy. “And he’s asked about us.”

“I’d feel better if we were in there.” Gladio turns his head to look at Ignis. “I know you feel it too.”

Ignis sighs. 

***

Prompto looks up surprised as the door opens and Ignis and Gladio slip into the room, instinct having gotten the better of them. Both of their faces looked pained, though Ignis is hiding it better than Gladio.

“What’re you guys doing?” Prompto quirks an eyebrow. “I thought it smelled terrible?”

“It does.” Gladio says and comes to rest on his heels beside the bed.

“However, it felt wrong not being here.” Ignis offers, approaching to gently rest a hand on the bundle of Noctis in Prompto’s arms.

Noctis stirs, looking up. His voice cracks a bit. “Ignis?” 

“I’m here, Highness.” Ignis says softly, and without thinking he brushes the side of Noctis’s cheek with his knuckles.

Noctis _purrs_ , instantly relaxing his eyes close and he’s nuzzling into the touch. His eyes open again and catch on Gladio. 

“Gladio…?”

Gladio’s face softens without him meaning to. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Noctis seems to settle with that. He shifts a bit, closing his eyes, and his breathing evens out. 

“I think Noct fell asleep..” Prompto whispers, a soft smile coming to his lips.

Ignis hums. “I believe there’s nothing we can do now but let him rest.”

“Kid’s gonna need it.” Gladio mutters.

***

In the morning, Noctis squeezes his eyes before blinking awake and lifts his head to look around, trying to remember where he is- and what happened yesterday. Bleary eyed he glances up to Gladio, who moves his book aside to meet his gaze.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty,” he teases.

Noctis’s face scrunches and he shifts a bit to sit himself up, struggling still swaddled in the blankets from last night. With the Prince awake now Gladio sets his book down and stands up, stretching his arms up over his head and rolling his head from side to side. When the boy manages to dig himself out he slowly climbs off the bed, still shaking from lingering exhaustion, and he tries to take a step but curses as he stumbles nearly falling over. In one swift movement Gladio catches him, wrapping an arm around Noctis’s waist, and pulls the trembling Omega up into his arms. Noctis blushes, turning a bright red against his still pale skin that reaches the tip of his ears.

Gladio chuckles, “Careful there, Bambi.” and carries the Prince bridal-style to the dining room table.

Noctis is set gently into a chair and he feels himself shrink in embarrassment.

“Morning Noct!” Prompto exclaims, hopping up from the couch to come slide into the seat next to Noctis.

“Noct,” Ignis’s voice is calm. It reminds Noctis of when he was a child. “Do you think you can eat something?”

Noctis nods quietly and shivers a bit, still feeling clammy. A second later a hoodie is thrown on him. Noctis pulls it on without thought, pushing his arms through the sleeves and finds he’s drowning in the size. He assumes it must be Gladio’s, and it smells like him, but...something about it is _different._ Something he can't quite put his finger on. Just then the bowl of food is set in front of him and he stares at it intently. It’s the rice bowl Ignis always made when Noctis was having a bad day when he was younger.

“Something’s wrong…” Noctis whispers.

He looks up to his friends; none of them will meet his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asks, distressed.

He tries to push himself up, away from the table, but stumbles feeling dizzy. Gladio and Ignis rush to catch him, even Prompto jumps to reach out though the table blocks him. Ignis pulls him to his chest, Gladio’s fingers brush against his back. Noctis is shocked, but being so close to Ignis is comforting. Instinctively he buries his face in the crook of the Alpha’s neck and melts into his arms. Gladio growls, low and possessive, without meaning to. It shocks everyone- including Gladio who steps back. Ignis gingerly sets Noctis back in the chair, checking him over out of habit.

“What’s going on?” Noctis tries again; his voice cracks.

Gladio and Ignis share an apprehensive look. Prompto just stares at them helplessly, catching Noctis’s eyes he opens his mouth, but quickly turns his head away not knowing what to do.

“Noct,” Ignis begins, turning his attention back to Noctis. He gently rests his hand over Noctis’s wrist, another familiar comforting gesture.

_‘He’s treating me like I’m a kid.’ Noctis thinks._

Ignis hesitates. “You're, well, you’ve presented, Noctis.”

Noctis brightens. “Wait, really?” He breathes, thinking to himself _‘Finally’_.

Ignis just nods, though he still looks...uncomfortable. Disappointed somehow.

And just like that, Noctis feels his heart sink. “Why are you looking at me like that then?”

“Well,” Ignis reaches up as though to touch Noctis’s face, but instead it falls back to his wrist. “It’s...not what we were expecting.”

“What’s that mean?” Noct feels himself getting angry, defensive. Ignis always tried to tiptoe, spare his feelings when they were having a difficult conversation.

“You’re an Omega.” Gladio blurts out, breaking the tension.

“Gladiolus-” Ignis snaps, but he doesn’t get the chance to say anything else.

“Well it’s pointless to pussyfoot around it. We all thought he would be an Alpha, kid’s an Omega. It’s just the reality.” Gladio states matter of factly, crossing his arms.

Noctis looks down to his bowl of food, as if it would give him a different answer.

“Noctis,” Ignis’s voice is soft as he rests his hand on the young Prince’s shoulder.

“Are you-you’re sure?” Noctis asks. 

Ignis’s expression falls. It breaks something in him to see Noctis like this. Scared, like the boy’s woken from a bad dream. His voice sounds so small, and Ignis wants to pull the younger boy to his chest. To protect him from everything that could hurt him. But he doesn’t move.

“Yes.” Ignis answers.

Noctis feels his heart pounding in his chest and everything around him feels like it’s moving fast. All the expectations people have had for him all of his life crushing him. His breath catches.

“Noct,” Prompto says softly, reaching out to brush the Omega’s arm.

They all instinctively want to comfort him; Noctis doesn’t realize he’s crying.

“What...am I gonna do?” Noctis pleads.

Gladio’s hand comes to rest on his head. The weight is grounding.

“Whatever happens, we’re right beside you.” Ignis reassures.

Gladio chuckles and ruffles Noctis’s hair. “Whether you like it or not.”

“Just like always!” Prompto beams.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio speak to Regis, promising to keep the Prince safe. Prompto tries to reassure his friend while his guard are out. After angering Noctis with their bickering disagreement, Ignis and Gladio lose their chance for a discussion today.

King Regis stands off to the side of the looming gilded throne with one hand folded behind his back, the other thoughtfully rubs his chin as he silently gazes out a large window overlooking the city. Given the intimate nature of their discussion, Gladio and Ignis stand just a few feet behind the King. Their voices are kept low.

“You are certain?” He whispers to the two crownsguard.

Ignis answers. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Regis sighs, his hand falls and joins folded behind his back as he turns and faces them.

“Very well,” The King’s jaw sets. “Extra steps will need to be taken to ensure his safety.”

Gladio responds. “Yes, of course, Sire.”

“I will speak to the council,” Regis begins. “I know some of whom this may cause some dissent, but Noctis is my heir and their future king- That does not change, regardless of their opinions on the matter.”

An uncomfortable silence falls as the King doesn’t say anything more. Instead, his eyes seem to gaze past the two glaives, towards the large closed doors of the throne room.

“I must ask,” Regis’s face softens just for a moment. “How is my son?”

Gladio looks over to Ignis, both of them aren’t sure what they should say. 

Ignis tries first, “He’s...”

“He’s nervous.” Gladio interjects. 

“Yes.” Ignis nods in agreement. “It’s certainly… a little unexpected, however, his mind is clearer this morning so I expect we shall have a more in-depth conversation upon our return.”

Regis nods, seeming to accept that answer.

“As his father, and as one Alpha to another, I ask you take care of Noctis in this new stage of his life. Continue to protect him as you have, and have patience with him. I’ve no doubt he’s confused and frustrated. He will need the support of those closest to him if he’s to accept himself.”

Ignis bows courteously. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Regis smiles fondly raising his hand. “You are dismissed.”

“Majesty.” Ignis and Gladio in unison cross their arm over their chest in salute before taking their leave.

Once they’re alone in the hall, the doors shut behind them, Gladio breathes a heavy sigh.

“A royal Omega.”

“Mm.” Ignis agrees.

***

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Prompto blurts. 

The two teenage boys sit on the large plush couch in Noctis's apartment living room, controllers in hand as the two battle out the Prince's frustrations with an arcade-style fighting game. Prompto isn't going easy on him, perse, but he's absolutely not as focused as he usually would be. They're both a little distracted and _gods above_ he's worried about Noctis and how he's feeling. He doesn't bother with dodging or blocking, just mashing his fingers against the buttons as he occasionally gives his friend little glances out of the corner of his eye. 

Noctis's brows furrow together ever so slightly. He’s focused on their match but he’s off his game, distracted by the restless feeling he has. He's trying to hide his feelings, though the heavy, sour scent of distress is giving him away. Something he's not entirely aware of yet. 

He just shrugs. "I dunno, probably something about how disappointing it is having the Prince be an Omega."

Prompto raises an eyebrow. "Dude no way, I seriously doubt that."

The round ends leaving Prompto’s character standing victorious on the screen. He sighs and looks over to Noctis. It’s obvious to him the other boy isn't feeling great about this, the scent is a dead giveaway. Still, the Beta smiles easily because if there’s one thing he's good at it’s pretending that everything is alright even when it's very obviously not. 

"Can you look at me for a second?" he asks, reaching out to touch Noctis’s shoulder softly.

At first Noctis doesn’t move, continuing to stare at the controller in his lap. When the other reaches out, however, he glances over to him. Prompto's breath catches in his throat when Noctis looks at him. He looks so hurt and scared and it's killing him. Without even realizing it Prompto is letting off a scent of his own, subconsciously trying to calm the other.

"Noct..." he mumbles, his expression soft. 

He has a million things he wants to say, but he can't very well be Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis all at once.

"Take it from someone who grew up with like, people being oppressive over something that ya can't help." He gestures at himself. "You only change as much as you let yourself be changed by it."

Noctis rolls his eyes and looks off to the side, refusing to meet Prompto’s gaze and shrinking on himself, making it obvious he does _not_ want to talk about this.

He grits his teeth. "Just- drop it Prom."

Prompto flinches a little bit at Noctis' tone. Usually he's so good at this, but right now, his nerves are a little frayed and he's so tired from being up all the time worrying, and trying to run his own feelings into the ground trying to give Noctis some stability. 

"Sorry," Prompto whispers, a slight tremble to his voice. 

Taking a deep breath, he says, "I think we need to eat something..." He grabs his cellphone off the table and scrolls through his apps, almost absent-mindedly asking, "Pizza or Chinese, dude?"

It’s a lingering second before Noctis quietly responds, “Pizza.” then curls his legs against his chest and distances himself in his own phone.

Both boys are lost in their own spaces until a knock from the door pulls Prompto’s attention back to reality. He sighs softly and stands up to answer the door, thanking the person quietly and slipping them a tip. He sets the pizza boxes between them on the couch, immediately digging into his own. 

“Dude, this is the _best_ pizza in all of Insomnia,” he says, trying to clear the awkward air from before with a bright grin.

“Yeah...sure,” Noctis mumbles, uncurling from against the armrest and grabbing a small slice for himself. 

He seems disinterested in the food at first, just idly staring at it, small bites turn into larger bites though as he realizes how hungry he actually is and within the first couple minutes half of the pizza is gone. With each slice Noctis visibly relaxes until he finishes the box and lets out a soft sigh, leaning into the back of the couch. Prompto doesn’t say anything to Noctis, just watches. He knows his best friend well enough at this point to know that he’s just extra moody because he’s hungry. He doesn’t finish his own pizza, but he gets pretty close. 

“Want the last slice of mine? No veggies, promise.” He moves the boxes to the table leaving his box open on top of Noctis’s empty box and leans back into the couch. “Gods, this couch is so comfy dude. Maybe we should nap for a bit.” 

Half-asleep Noctis hums in agreement and without thinking he’s shifted himself across the couch and nestled himself against Prompto’s body, nuzzling his face into the Beta’s neck, feeling himself relax even more. Prompto sighs and just gently rubs his jaw over Noctis’s head. 

***

Ignis’s keys jingle as he unlocks the front door letting him and Gladio into the apartment, the two of them talking in hushed whispers. Prompto blinks awake when he hears the door open, while Noctis remains fast asleep, and tips his head back to try to look over the couch to see the two Alphas. He dips a little lower when he hears them talking... 

_”He’s not going to like that very much.”_

Realizing they’re probably talking about Noctis, he quickly ducks back down and shuts his eyes to try and pretend that he’s sleeping. It...might be wrong, but he wants to know what they’re planning. They don’t usually include him in this kind of stuff, but he wants to help- to be there for his best friend in whatever way he can. He can hear them shuffling around the apartment.

“He can get over it.” Gladio retorts.

“You saw how this affected him.” Ignis ignores the look Gladio gives him. “Our concern is to keep him safe, of course, but we must also be aware of his emotional needs. Clearly this is going to be something he will struggle with. Cutting into his sense of independence is just going to frustrate him further.”

“You’re always babying him.” Gladio scoffs. “The kid needs to know what’s at stake.”

“Being delicate about Noctis’s feelings isn’t babying him, just because you’re a brute who’d rather use force than deal with his feelings-” Ignis cuts himself off before he can get too heated and say something he doesn’t mean. He closes his accusatory hand and shuts his eyes.

A low growl rumbles in Gladio’s chest, a warning, readying for a fight against the other Alpha. He grits his teeth, crossing his arms to hold himself back. Prompto twitches a bit, squeezing his eyes to keep them closed. His instinct is screaming at him to get out, but he doesn’t move from the couch. Maybe he should’ve said something.

“I’m...sorry.” Ignis sighs. “I don’t actually think that.”

Gladio huffs, sarcasm weighing in his voice. “Sure you don’t.” Of course he knows Ignis doesn’t, and he can hear his own voice- he knows he’s being cruel, but _Gods_ something in him just, wants Noctis to be safe. _He needs to keep him safe._

Ignis opens his eyes to stare at him. “I don’t and you know it.” He growls.

It’s a tense moment as the two stop short with each other, both of the Alphas bristling with energy. Both eager, and hesitating, to actually jump at each other. They’re friends. They’ve had disagreements before regarding Noctis, but this- this is different.

Just then there’s movement on the couch as Noctis stirs, and you’d think he’s an Alpha from the growl that rips through him as he sits up. The room falls silent as everyone looks to the Prince, even Prompto who’s given up on feigning sleep.

“I don’t know what you’re arguing about. I don’t care.” Noctis narrows his eyes at the two bickering Alphas. “Shut. Up.”

Without another word the sleepy, angry Omega gets up from his spot on the couch and storms away into his room, slamming the door and locking everyone out behind him.

Ignis exhales after a moment. “Seems we’ve ruined our chance for a discussion tonight, then.” 

Gladio tsks in annoyance. “Brat.”

Prompto sits himself up, taking in a deep breath and huffs in an attempt to soothe his frayed nerves. This whole situation is frustrating. He wants to help, but right now- this is just too big a mess.

“Maybe you should both try a little harder to understand what he’s going through,” Prompto mumbles. The Beta stands, meeting eyes with both of the Alphas. “You’re both trying to decide what to do, and you haven’t even asked him what he wants.”

The two glaives stare at the younger male mildly shocked at his speaking up. Prompto shakes his head and goes to the door, grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder. It takes everything in him not to shrink away. He can’t face them, feeling guilty for being unable to defuse the situation, but at least he’s made his point. Ignis and Gladio watch Prompto leave, the door behind him shutting with a soft _thud_ , then look at each other.


	3. Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has feelings.

Noctis is lying on the couch in his apartment, staring up at the ceiling while music from his mp plays through his headphones, the catch-up school work from the last couple of days he’s missed lies scattered on the coffee table in front of him. He should be working on it right now, but it feels like his body is weighed down. He doesn’t want to move.

He wishes he knew what Ignis and Gladio’s fight was about. Everything from the day he presented and the day after is a bit hazy in his memory. Ever since then though the two have been on edge, and seemingly avoiding each other. Gladio has been waiting in the training hall for Noctis instead of meeting up. Ignis leaves him outside the hall’s door before finding somewhere else in the Citadel to be. They just have such strong, overwhelming energy. It makes things uncomfortable when they’re around, so much that even Prompto hasn’t wanted to come over. And Noctis doesn’t blame him.

He sighs and throws his arm over his eyes, still not even knowing how _he_ feels about all of this. And he’s had plenty of time to think about it being home the past couple of days. He doesn’t _feel_ different. He thinks he should. 

Noctis shifts so he’s sitting up a bit against the armrest and pulls out his phone, opening the internet browser app. He hesitates for a moment before typing in the search, _’Omegas’_. The page loads with 20,960,000,000 results. He frowns, too broad. How the heck does he phrase this? _’What does it feel like to be an Omega?’_ No. He backspaces rapidly. _’What to do if I’m an Omega?’_

“This is so stupid.” He mutters to himself. 

After a defeated pause, he tries something simpler. _’Presenting Omega’_.

This time the results seem more like what he was looking for. Informational instead of stereotypical stock photos, some b-flick movies, and...porn. He idly scrolls through the various links, clicking on titles and mostly skimming through educational organization websites with FAQ’s and community forums with more personal details. He mainly focuses on things like ‘anatomy’, ‘scenting’, ‘manifestation’, and ‘heats’. After an hour or so he closes the app and sets his phone down, unconsciously hugging it to his chest. It’s a lot to process, and it leaves a sinking feeling in his chest.

He feels hot tears prick in the corners of his eyes, which makes him angrier. Omegas are emotional. They’re not fit to lead. He’s supposed to be a king someday and Omegas aren’t _kings_. Omegas are small and delicate, _”Weak”_ he hears Gladio’s voice in his head.

He’d be expected to mate with an Alpha and his mind jumps to thinking of Gladio and Ignis. How they’re so strong and how they make him feel so safe and warm. He blushes and curls up into himself, hugging his legs to his chest. It doesn’t comfort him much, instead he just feels...alone. Something’s missing. He looks towards his room, remembering all those pillows and blankets are still there-along with clothes. Something from each of the boys. Sheepishly he gets up from the couch and wanders into the room. Everything’s still piled on the bed. It feels...strange, but he climbs on his bed and appraises the various materials. His pillows, some from the spare room, extra blankets. Gladio’s jacket, a pair of Ignis’s gloves, and one of Prompto’s sweaters all mixed among them. He gingerly picks up each item and takes in their scents. Soon enough he finds himself curled amongst it all, having rearranged everything and built a nest for himself. He hugs the clothes to his chest.

Is this him, or the Omega in him?

He thinks of Prompto, how much he tried to help. Tried to talk to him. Gods he feels like such an ass. With a heavy sigh he sits up. Digging around he picks Prompto’s hoodie out of the pile, clutching it like a child’s blanket, and retrieves his phone from the living room.

After selecting Prompto’s number from his contacts, the phone rings a couple of times before his friend picks up. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep his voice level.

“Hey, Prom..?”

***

Finishing his fifth set of bench presses, Gladio lowers the barbell back on its rack and sits up. He reaches over to swipe his water bottle and chugs in large gulps, downing the water half in one go. The black ink feathers of his tattoo glisten with a light sheen of sweat that has formed on the taut muscles of his tanned skin. He gasps for breath as he finishes, wiping at his face with the back of his arm. Bottle still in hand he leans over, resting his arms on his knees and hangs his head breathing out a sigh. He’d come here to clear his head, but instead he finds his mind swirling around Noctis and everything that’s happened since the night he presented. He hasn’t felt like himself since then, instead just being driven by instinct. For someone who prefers keeping things straightforward, he’s not used to feeling this mixed up inside.

Noctis being an Omega shouldn’t change anything. He’s still the Prince, and he’s his Shield. It’s his duty to protect him, to support him. There was less to worry about when his role was guarding the Prince, assuming the Prince would be an Alpha. A strong warrior, and leader, like his father. The young teen would’ve been able to defend himself easily if that were the case. Instead, the boy is more emotional. Omegas are biologically weaker than any of the other dynamics, and something inside of him rages at the thought of Noctis being taken advantage of - of someone else taking him. Of course he’s having this reaction. Noctis is his charge.

And yet, he just can’t shake that this feeling...goes past that somehow.

He remembers thinking of Noctis as just a spoiled brat at first. The young boy seemed lazy and aloof, always shirking his duty as the crown Prince. It frustrated him and he resented Noctis and the idea of being his Shield. That changed the day Noctis had brought Iris back after she’d wandered off. He’d taken responsibility on her behalf, even though it had gotten him punished. After his sister had confessed, Gladio had been impressed. It was then that his view of Noctis had changed.

The Prince _can_ be a brat, but there’s also so much more to him than that. He enjoyed the playful banter they shared, and Noctis is strong in his own right. Stubborn to a fault, but he pushes himself to be better. What Gladio had mistaken for laziness was simply that Noctis is physically incapable of keeping up with him. It’s a kind of tenacity Gladio could admire. Just as well, he supposes somewhere along the way he’d found Noctis attractive. The Prince had grown from the small, soft thing he’d been. His body had changed as he matured, becoming toned and flexible over the course of their training. There’s a spark of determination and passion in his stormy dark blue eyes, and it’s almost sinful the curve of his lips in his cocky smile. 

As he thought it over he slowly realizes that maybe...he’d fallen for Noctis at some point. Suddenly he understands the way Ignis looks at the Prince, with the fondness that he’d held for years. He wonders if the other Alpha had already realized his own feelings for the younger teen. Gladio has no doubt the Advisor is restraining himself, but Gladio can’t stand the thought of Noctis being with anyone else. And that’s probably really why they’re fighting.

Settling on a decision, he gets up from the bench and packs his things back into his gym bag, slinging it onto his shoulder and shooting a vague text to his crownsguard partner.

Gladio : _We need to talk._

***

The Library of the Citadel is blessedly quiet, affording Ignis his earnest concentration. A few books lie scattered on the table in front of him: books on Omega biology, Omega psychology, dynamic sociology, and a book on the history of the Lucis Line. Prompto had made a good point that night, and so Ignis rearranged everything in his schedule for today to take time to do some research. He has to learn as much as he can so that he might be able to better help Noctis, maybe to understand some of what he’s going through.

Most of it is standard information you’d learn in school, though this is a more in-depth look at Omega biology than what he’d been taught as a young Alpha. Biologically speaking Omegas are smaller and softer, more emotionally intuitive than the other dynamics. Once a month for about three to five days they go into a heat cycle where they’re most fertile, which unfortunately is incredibly uncomfortable for an unmated Omega, and they most often make nests in their homes for a place of comfort. 

As for their place in society, Omegan rights have come a long way in recent years, though there’s still stereotypes and common misconceptions over their nature. Noctis, being Crown Prince, and someday King of Insomnia, could have a lot of influence in this matter and Ignis’s heart swells with a bit of pride at the thought of Noctis pushing towards progress in the future. For now, though, he needs to focus on helping Noctis to accept himself. 

With that train of thought, he sets those books aside and opens the lineage and genealogy record of the past Kings to. He’d picked it out of curiosity. Most of the kings had been Alphas- Regis himself included, of course, a few were Betas like The Pious, The Clever, and The Oracle, but as he continues to skim through the pages, it shows there had been one King that was an Omega: The Founder King. It shocks Ignis. Even in his intensive education, that fact had been left out of history. Likely in favor of the belief that Omegas were lesser. Such a boorish way of thinking. Alphas aren’t inherently better than Omegas, or Betas. Sure they’re a strong dynamic, but the others have their own strengths as well. Still, it’s no wonder Noctis had been so distressed when they’d told him. 

Ignis sits up straight suddenly as a realization hits him and he quickly picks up the book he’d had on Omega biology. With a vague memory of something he’d read he’s flipping back to the section on emotional and physiological influences of omegas- specifically the section about pheromones and their influence on the other genders. _’A distressed omega’s pheromones can cause two unmated alphas to fight each other in order to protect the one in distress, and on occasion has been known to cause more hot-headed betas and even other omegas to snap at, or even physically fight, anyone in the area they perceive as a threat or competition. This usually plays out in small friend groups and has been known to break up friends when the omega chooses one way or the other or gets especially fed up with the angry pack members.’_

_Oh_

Leaning forward with his elbows on the table he sighs in frustration, his fingers cradling his face. That’s what his fight with Gladio really had been about. Losing composure like that, it was out of character for the both of them. The two of them have had their disagreements before, but things were different this time now with Noctis- they’d challenged each other and they hadn’t even noticed. 

His cell phone vibrates. He shuffles the books and papers aside to find his phone, turning it face up to see he’s received a text from the other Alpha. 

Gladio : _We need to talk._

He quickly types in response. 

Ignis : _We do._  
Ignis : _Care to meet at the Citadel?_  


Gladio : _On my way._

*** 

The Argentum house is quiet and lonely. Its only current occupant, Prompto, sits at the dining room table under dim lighting just poking at a microwaved tv dinner with his fork, lazily resting his head on his fist leaned over the table. He hasn’t even taken a bite yet and the food has since cooled into that disappointing room temperature. Finally giving up, he sighs and gets up to toss the food out. With that he retreats to his room, shutting himself in and locking the door, just as he usually does in case his parents return, and flops face-first onto his bed. There’s this heavy feeling that’s settled into him that just...makes him want to sink into the bed. To be swallowed up and disappear. 

He's tired, but in a way he hasn't been in a while. Not since he met Noctis. It's almost strange that he feels drained from _not_ being around other people. It sucks not seeing his best friend- and the other two older teens. They’d all grown closer lately he thinks, or the Shield and the Advisor had begun to tolerate him at least. That would be good enough for him, seeing as they hadn’t liked him much at first. But Prompto feels like they've become a small pack since then, and it's almost painful to be away from them. 

Prompto sighs heavily and rolls onto his side, opening his phone to mindlessly scroll through kwetter. Cause why not, right? There’s nothing else for him to do in this house. He could play video games, but that requires moving enough to see the screen, turning everything on...and no, he doesn't have that kind of energy. His depression is setting in worse than he’d like. Everything just feels so messed up.  
His mind wanders, thinking about how Noctis had been the last time he’d seen him. He wishes he knew what the other teen was thinking, what he could say to make everything better again. Part of him blames himself for putting Noctis in a bad mood, trying to talk with him before the others had come home. But it was the two Alphas fault for fighting, and for what? He couldn’t even understand why. They’ve always been protective, but this was a new level. Its no wonder why Noctis had been so upset. It’s frustrating that they would treat him any differently just for being an Omega. Still, he remembers picking up on Noctis’s scent, how distressed he’d been both during and after presenting. He understands being protective. That need to just, wrap Noctis up into his arms so he feels safe. It still isn’t nearly as overwhelming as Ignis and Gladio had been, but- that’s the difference being a Beta. He care about him, Noctis is his _best friend_. 

Sometimes Prompto thinks though, what if he could be with Noctis? It would be amazing of course, Noctis is sweet and perfect. But even if Noctis did like him back, he doesn’t think they could ever be together. Prompto's a Beta, and a civilian on top of that. He's just not the right marrying material for a royal Omega. So he's sure that Gladio or Ignis will end up as his mate. They’re his Shield and his Advisor, and he knows they both like him. Prompto's known that since he met them. They don't try to hide it, but Noctis has always been a special kind of oblivious when it comes to other people's feelings about him. So Prompto hasn't said anything. There's no real point, nothing will come of it for him. In fact, he'd probably only upset Noctis further. So he pushes his feels down more and more because if nothing else, at least he gets to be around Noctis- gets to be a part of his small pack. 

The screen of his phone blinks, changing to an all too familiar contact photo. He hesitates for a moment, honestly just a bit surprised. He hadn’t expected to hear from him, like, right now. He swipes to answer, lifting the phone to his ear. 

“Uh, Hey Noct.” 

“Hey, Prom..?” Noctis’s voice sounds so...small, even though the blonde can tell he’s trying to hide it. 

“What’s up?” Prompto says, trying to keep his voice bright. 

Noctis is quiet for a moment, and Prompto is worried he’s going to back out of whatever it is he wanted to say. He’s pleased when he hears his voice again though. 

“...I miss you.” 

Prompto smiles sympathetically. 

“Will you come over?” Noctis asks. He sounds tired. 

Prompto’s on his feet as soon as he hears the words. “Yeah buddy, I’ll be right there.” 

“Cool,” Noctis breathes, sounding more relieved now. “See you soon.” 

“Yeah, you got it.” 

Prompto hangs up, breathing out a sigh of relief before he’s quickly grabbed his bag and out the door, rushing to Noctis who needs him. 


	4. A Change In Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto smooths things over with Noctis. Ignis and Gladio reconcile. And when the four of them finally get back together they get things out in the open.

The front door to the apartment opens before Prompto can even knock, and upon seeing him Noctis visibly relaxes and steps back into the living room to let his friend in the doorway. Following him in Prompto notices the Omega seems a bit restless. Still distressed, but the scent is much softer now. He almost reaches for Noctis’s hand to comfort him, but he stops himself, smiling realizing the other is wearing his hoodie.

They sit together on the couch. Noctis sits with his legs curled to his chest, he’s insecure and it’s soothing, but quickly realizes and shifts so he’s sitting with his legs crossed instead. Prompto crosses his legs too, mimicking Noctis and being casual in the hopes it’ll ease some of the tension. Noctis is quiet, staring down into his lap fidgeting with his hands and his hands’ clench. It’s stupid, he thinks, feeling this nervous. Prompto just waits patiently for him.

Noctis finally takes a breath, closing his eyes to help him focus. “I’m sorry Prom. I shouldn’t have snapped...you were just trying to help.”

“It’s okay dude, I get it.” Prompto smiles softly, playfully bumping his shoulder against Noctis’s, getting him to look at him. “You got a lot goin’ on right now, so I’ll forgive you for being a bit grumpy.”

Noctis smiles just a bit, relieved. A moment later though his smile disappears and instead he lets out a heavy sigh. 

“I just…don’t want things to be different.” He says quietly.

Prompto frowns. “Things don’t have to be different, Noct.”

“Tell that to Ignis and Gladio.” Noctis grumbles.

“They’re just being stupid.” Prompto reasons. “You should talk to them.”

“I can’t.”

Prompto cocks his head to the side. “Why not?”

Realizing what he’s getting himself into, Noctis blushes and starts to stammer getting flustered. “Because I-” He pauses. He’d never wanted to admit this to anyone, at least it’s Prompto. “Because I like them, and they’re Alphas, and now I’m an Omega, and it just- ruins everything.” His voice quiets. “I don’t want them to be interested just because I’m an Omega.”

Prompto stares at Noctis, honestly a bit dumbfounded. “Dude, they like you.”

“Not funny.” Noctis pouts, thinking his friend is just….playing around.

Noctis...really hadn’t seen it. “No seriously. They like you. I mean, Ignis is always doing stuff for you, and Gladio’s always hanging around you.”

The Omega’s brow furrows. “That’s literally their job, Prom.”

“No but like, Ignis _keeps trying_ to make that dessert for you right? The one you mentioned once like forever ago?” Prompto points out. “And he’s here every night, even if it’s late after his meetings, and even though he doesn’t technically have to be?”

“...Yeah.”

Prompto continues. “And Gladdy’s been walking with us to your place, coming around in the evenings and just hanging out with us and Iggy.”

Noctis is quiet as he mulls it over. He’s known them forever, but he hadn’t thought about it much. Ignis just always did more than he needed to, and Gladio- well he had been hanging around a lot lately, before this all happened. He sheepishly glances to Prompto. The other boy is always hanging around too, super touchy -and he’s always been there when Noctis just gets too overwhelmed with everything else. Isn’t that just how friends are?

“Hey, Prom?”

“Yeah buddy?” Prompto perks up. 

Noctis’s voice comes quiet, shy, and he’s looking down, fidgeting with his hands again. “I like you, too.” 

There’s a pause, and when Prompto doesn’t say anything Noctis hides his face with his hands, blushing brightly. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Prompto reaches out, gently taking Noctis’s hands and pulling them away from his face. 

“I like you too, Noct.” He doesn’t let go. Prompto’s cheeks are just as pink. “Um, can I kiss you?”

Noctis blinks and nods dumbly. With that, Prompto sheepishly grins and leans in pressing his lips to Noctis’s. It’s awkward at first, neither of them has kissed anyone before, but it feels so familiar so they quickly settle into it.

Prompto’s dreamy-eyed once he pulls away. “I’ve been dreaming of doing that for a while now.”

“Yeah, same.” Noctis breathes softly.

Prompto’s eyes flicker to Noctis’s lips, almost looking like he’s going to lean in again- Noctis wants him to lean in again- but instead, he looks back up meeting his eyes. “You should text the other two. We should figure this out together.”

Noctis is a bit disappointed, but he nods. Prompto is right. He reaches around for his phone, pulling up the group text he uses for Ignis and Gladio.

Noctis : _I want to talk to you guys._

He briefly pauses before adding,

Noctis : _Please come home._

***

Gladio strides through the main hall of the citadel intently, meeting Ignis near one of the corridors. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” Ignis turns on his heels, motioning for Gladio to follow.

He leads the other Alpha to one of the smaller conference rooms, quietly closing the door behind them.

In the room Ignis takes a seat in one of the chairs, offering the one next to him to Gladio, who refuses feeling too restless to sit.

“I...apologize for my behavior, Gladiolus,” Ignis begins. “What I said- it was out of line.”

“What you almost said.” Gladio corrects. “It’s alright. I was outta line too, Ig.”

“Perhaps we both were.” Ignis frowns. “I do hope you know I didn’t mean it.”

Gladio sighs. “I do. I was just being stubborn.”

They both fall quiet for a moment. Neither of them are really avoiding looking at each other, but there’s just tension hanging in the air. Ignis is the one to break the silence first.

“I must admit, I may have let my feelings go too far.” He’s frowning, his head turned away looking down towards the floor.

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t be the only one.” Gladio admits.

Ignis quickly turns his head up to look at the other crownsguard in mild shock.

“Kid’s attractive.” Gladio shrugs nonchalantly, though he’s turned his head away, cheeks dusted pink. “and the brat act is kind of...cute. 

“He is quite the Prince Charming.” Ignis smiles fondly. 

There’s an awkward quiet as the reality of their feelings really settles in. Their attraction made complicated by their secondary genders. Ignis is the first to break the silence.

“It’d be improper to pursue a relationship.” He pauses, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. “They’ll find a proper mate for him in a couple of years.”

“You’re really gonna just ignore your feelings and let him go?” Gladio asks skeptically, almost accusatory. 

“My feelings are irrelevant. Noctis is my charge and I am his advisor.”

Gladio grits his teeth, clearly frustrated with the other. “That’s not gonna work and you know it.”

“What other choice do I have?”  
It’s a rhetorical question. Ignis is flaring. Gladio has to remind himself, deep breaths. They’re supposed to be talking, not fighting.

“What about what Noct wants?”

Prompto’s words echo in their minds. Ignis sighs, defeated, as he sits in one of the chairs, hunched over himself with his face pressed into his hands.

“We gotta talk to him.” Gladio says softly as he gently places his hand on the advisor’s back.

Lifting his head from his hands Ignis turns to look up at the other older teen. “We should speak to his father.”

They’re interrupted by the muffled vibration of each of their phones going off. Gladio is the first to check. He looks up from the screen to meet Ignis’s eyes.

“Noctis first.”

Ignis nods quietly and Gladio types in a response.

Noctis : _I want to talk to you guys._  
Noctis : _Please come home._

Gladio : _On our way._

***

Ignis and Gladio let themselves into the apartment that evening, and upon hearing the door open Noctis pops his head up from the couch to see them come in. It’s obvious the younger teen is in a much better mood.

He sits up from the couch, “Oh good, you’re here.”

“Highness,” Ignis moves to give the young Prince a bow, but stops himself from _’being too formal’_. “We apologize for the other night. We’d meant to talk to you-“

“Not fight with each other.” Gladio interjects.

Noctis looks between the two of them. “I don’t really know what you two were fighting about, but I-” He brings his arms up to his chest and scratches at his forearm, a nervous habit. “I don’t want you guys to fight.” He frowns, his voice sounding small and unsure of himself. 

Ignis moves closer, feeling the need to comfort the Omega, but he restrains himself from reaching out to touch him. “Gladio and I have talked, we won’t be doing that anymore.”

“We do wanna talk to you though.” Gladio says.

Ignis motions for the boy to join them in the dining room at the table. Noctis hesitates though, slightly afraid of what they might have to say to him. Ideas race through his head, _’Your father’s found a mate for you.’ ‘You’ll be married off to live somewhere else.’ ‘You won’t have to see us anymore.’_

Picking up on the Omega’s distress, Prompto takes his hand and smiles when Noctis glances at him. Together the two join the Alphas in the dining area with them sitting at the table with Ignis while Gladio leans against the kitchen island.

Ignis begins the conversation. “Noctis, Gladio and I discussed it and well, we both seem to have grown quite fond of you.” There’s a brief pause before adding, “Romantically, that is.” to clarify.

“We both want to be your mate.” Gladio says more plainly.

Noctis blinks and looks down towards the table. He mutters, mostly to himself, “You were fighting about me.”

“We hadn’t realized it outright.” Ignis tries to explain.

Noctis glances at Prompto, hoping to see that comforing smile his friend aways has, but right now he just can’t tell what the other boy’s expression is. Looking back to the older teens he stammers a bit, struggling to find words losing some of his nerve.

“You...want me to choose.”

“We want whatever you want, Noct.” Gladio assures him, his voice is...uncharacteristically soft. At least to Noctis. He’d never heard him sound like that.

Noctis squeezes his eyes shut, putting his hands up to his face. He can’t concentrate when they’re all looking at him like that so expectantly.

“I-I’m not-“ The Omega huffs, opening his eyes to look at all of them. “I don’t want to choose between you. I- I like _all_ of you.” His expression hardens, like this is something set in stone. “If it’s a choice then- It’s either all three of you or none of you.”

The room is quiet for a moment after he says it. The three others look between each other.

“Is it...something we can do?” Ignis asks, hesitant in his voice.

“There’s plenty of Alpha, Beta, Omega relationships.” Gladio reasons. He looks to Ignis specifically, turning his attention on the other Alpha. “And we’ve worked together, known each other, for so long too. Honestly...I can’t promise I won’t get jealous, but I’m willin’ to try.”

Ignis nods in understanding. “We’re certainly in some special circumstances.”

“Well, we’re kind of a pack already when you think about it.” Prompto offers. “Nothing’s gotta change really.”

The three of them turn their attention back to Noctis.

“Is that something you would be comfortable with Noct?” Ignis asks.

Noctis’s brows knit looking a bit skeptical. “So….what? You guys would just share me?”

“Essentially.” Ignis answers. “Each of us would be mated to you while not necessarily being mated with each other.”

“A pack bond.” Gladio adds. “Like blondie mentioned, we’re kind of already there.”

“We’re all bound to you in some way already.” Ignis agrees.

Noctis hesitates for a moment, biting at his bottom lip. “Would _you_ guys be comfortable with it?”

Gladio shrugs. “Like I said, I’m willin’ to try.”

Ignis reaches across the table, gently taking one of Noctis’s hands into his own. “I’m happy to get the chance to be with you, whatever that means.”

Prompto smiles brightly and flops against him, wrapping his arms around Noctis’s neck. “Course dude,” he says, nuzzling on his cheek lightly. “This is gonna be totally awesome!”

Noctis reaches up to rub the back of his neck, looking a bit nervous, but smiling like he hasn’t since this all started. “So, I guess...That’s it then? You guys- you’ll tell me if you’re not fine with it?”

Gladio holds up three fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

Ignis nods. “Of course.”

“Yeah,” Prompto’s smiling, his tone is a bit more serious when he continues, “You gotta promise too though.”

Noctis nods and exhales, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Gods, I’ve had a crush on you all for so long... now I have you and I’m not sure what to do.”

Prompto grins and cups Noctis’s jaw with his hands, leaning in to kiss him long and drawn out. When they break apart Noctis looks back, hesitant to continue anything, but the two Alphas are almost entranced watching Noctis soften under Prompto’s scenting his neck. Ignis leans in then, his hand reaching up to brush through the back of his hair. He scents him, rubbing their necks together on the other side before moving to kiss him. And once Ignis pulls away, Gladio comes over to steal his kiss with Noctis, then scents him as well over the crown of his head. Noctis is all smiles, melting into their collective arms from all the affection.

Prompto beam then. “So, wanna watch a movie?”

“I think that is a fantastic idea.” Ignis says warmly.

Gladio only gives a soft grunt of agreement, his face pressed into the top of Noctis’s head.

“Right then,” Ignis adjusts his glasses as he gets up and heads into the kitchen, beginning to prepare popcorn for them to share.

Prompto follows Gladio as he carries the Omega to the couch and sits down with him. Once they’re settled Prompto joins in, snuggling up into Noctis’s side as he lays against Gladio.


	5. Sweet Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum 💙 08/30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words everyone! I’m so happy I’m able to write and share this with others and that you all are enjoying it just as much as I am ❤️

Noctis’s eyes scrunch shut, suddenly assaulted by the light of the morning sun.

“Rise and shine Your Highness.” Ignis announces, drawing back the shades.

The young Prince groans in complaint and pulls the comforter over himself. His retainer _tsks_ and strides toward the bed. Sitting on the edge he folds the sheets back.

“Noctis,” Ignis says fondly, brushing his hair back to kiss the Omega’s forehead. “It’s time for you to get up my darling.”

Noctis looks up to his partner, blinking with soft sleepy eyes.

“Oh, don’t give me that look.” Ignis sighs, threading his fingers through the younger teen’s dark hair. Indulging in his affection like this had weakened the Alpha’s resolve, and Noctis definitely knows it.

Ignis smiles softly and leans in to nose at his mate’s scent gland. It’s only for a moment though before he pulls away, Noctis’s head chasing him. The boy whines quite pitifully, but his advisor makes no move to come back to him. So giving up, Noctis pouts and sits up with a soft grunt.

Ignis smiles and presses a kiss to his temple. “Much better.”

Noctis slumps out of the bed following Ignis out into the main area of the apartment.

“Now then,” the older boy checks his watch and begins gathering his things. “Breakfast is on the table, please text me when you get to school, and I will see you later tonight.”

He pauses feeling a tug on his arm and looks back to Noctis who nudges against his shoulder. He smiles softly and turns, leaning in to properly scent his Omega. It’s a longer moment now before he pulls away and grabs his things once again. 

Just before leaving he turns back and says, “Happy Birthday love.”

Noctis watches him close the door. Alone now, he yawns and stretches as he goes over to the kitchen table to eat the food Ignis left for him. One of his favourites. After breakfast, Noctis goes through finishing the rest of his morning routine and leaves for school, locking the door behind him.

***

Prompto waits for him at the intersection between their places. Glancing up from his phone, the bright blonde grins when he notices the other teen. It takes Noctis by surprise when a second later the Beta rushes up to him, almost effortlessly lifts the Omega up into his arms, and tilts his head up to kiss him.

Prompto beams up at him. “Happy Birthday babe.”

Noctis blushes bright pink and smiles looking down. “Yeah, okay Sunshine. Put me down before you hurt yourself.”

Prompto sets Noctis back down on his feet, “Okay, just a sec though.” and holds out his hand gesturing for the other teen to ‘stay put’ while he digs his camera out of his bag. He gets a couple of playful shots, teasing Noctis for being camera shy, and pulls him in for one more picture- a selfie of the two of them together, Prompto’s arm around Noctis’s shoulder, kissing the blushing, giggling Prince on the cheek.

“Okay, you’re done.” Noctis playfully shoves the blonde away with a big smile on his lips.

“Aw, but you’re my favourite model. I mean look at these,” Prompto turns the camera to show off the images. “Dude, you’re like _so_ hot.”

Noctis blushes more, obviously enjoying the attention though he pushes the camera away. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Yeah. But you love it.” Prompto winks at him, gently nudging Noctis with his shoulder.

Noctis begins walking down the route, leaving Prompto shuffling his camera back into his bag.

Prompto notices and looks up, calling out, “H-Hey wait up!”

“Hurry up slowpoke.” Noctis teases him and slows his pace enough for the other to catch up with him easily.

Coming up next to him, Prompto entwines his fingers with Noctis’s and the two go on walking to the school.

***

After the final bell rings and the hallways buzz with students, Noctis stops at his locker to retrieve his school bag. He’s midway through putting in the combination when he hears his name called and Prompto comes up to him.

“Hey Noct!”

Noctis smiles. “Hey.”

“Sooo, how’s the birthday Prince?” Prompto asks with a playful tone. Noctis finally gets his locker open only for a swarm of note cards to fall out on him. Prompto laughs and Noctis just sighs and pulls his things out.

“Sometimes I forget you’re popular.” Prompto says once he's finished laughing. Though, he’s still has a very amused grin.

“Really wish I wasn’t.” Noctis grumbles and shuts the door.

“Aw, c’mon it’s kinda cool.” Together the two bend down and begin gathering up the mess of cards. “You could at least read them.”

“Why?” Noctis uses the nearby trash can to toss his hand full of cards then picks up his school bag. “I don’t even know who most of those are from.”

“Yeah, I guess when you put it like that..” Prompto follows suit and tosses his pile of the cards, catching up to Noctis’s side as they walk out together.

Outside the front entrance the two boys catch sight of Gladio waiting outside the gate with a car and they approach him.

“What’s up big guy?” Noctis asks, brows knit with confusion and a bit of concern.

“Picking you up.” Gladio nods to the car. 

The two younger teens climb in the back while the shield starts the car back up. Once they’re on the main road Gladio goes into more detail.

“Got some plans before dinner. We’re dropping blondie off first though.”

Noctis shrugs, “Okay.” and leans back into the seat.

The car ride is quiet for the first minute, which feels like forever until Gladio speaks up.

“So, how was school?”

“Eh.” Noctis shrugs again.

Gladio rolls his eyes, attention still on the road though. “Really glad we had that conversation.”

“Noct’s just a bit peeved he got a ton of love notes in his locker from randos at school.” Prompto teases. “Still, he didn’t even read mine.”

“Well that’s rude.” Gladio says with a playful, mocking sympathy.

Noctis’s eyes go wide for a second looking at Prompto before he turns away, crossing his arms over his chest as he sinks a bit. The tips of his ears turning a warm, rosy colour. “You two are the worst.”

“And you’re cute.” Prompto says sweetly, kissing the tip of his ear. 

Noctis doesn’t seem to acknowledge him until he quietly asks, “...what did it say?”

Prompto smirks and pulls a small note card from his bag. “Wanna read it?”

Noctis attempts to grab the card, but Prompto holds it away from him. The two scrabble for a bit before Noctis gives up with a huff.

“You can read it later- at dinner.” Prompto winks.

Before Noctis can complain, Gladio stops the car just outside of the entrance to the Prince’s apartment complex and Prompto climbs out.

“Have fun you two!” Prompto grins before shutting the door and turning to head inside.

Noctis looks to Gladio confused. “Why drop him off here?”

“Why not? He’s coming over later anyway.” Gladio says passively. “Besides, it’s dangerous to walk alone.”

“Yeah I guess.” Noctis shrugs, meeting Gladio’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I think you’re just paranoid.”

“It’s my job to be paranoid. ‘specially when it comes to you, brat.” Gladio gestures to the front seat with a nod. “Gonna come up here?”

Noctis follows and not-so-gracefully climbs over the middle console to get into the front seat, to which Gladio makes an annoyed expression.

Once he’s settled in, Noctis idly asks, “So, where‘re we goin’?”

“You’ll see.”

Noctis makes an ‘ugh’ sound and sits back in the chair, head leaning off to the side to watch out the window. It’s silent again for a couple of minutes until Noctis sits up again and awkwardly tries to fill the air. 

“How was your day?”

The older teen seems quietly surprised before he answers, “Fine. Not really busy.”

“How’s Iris?”

“She’s good.” Gladio shrugs. “Teenage girl.”

Noctis nods a bit. “Cool.”

Noctis sits back again, and with that he spends the next few minutes switching between playing on his phone and watching out the side window. The young Omega’s almost dozed off when the car stops.

Gladio lightly shakes him, “Hey, we’re here.” before stepping out of the car.

Noctis yawns and stretches as he wakes up, following out after the older boy. He looks around and quickly realizes they’re out at the small man-made fishing pond inside Insomnia. Before he can ask, the car trunk slams shut and Gladio comes around to him, carrying two fishing rods and a tackle box. 

“Wait- is this a date?” Noctis asks, eyes flickering from the equipment to the man carrying them.

“Yep.” Gladio smirks. “And you’re catching dinner.”

Noctis lights up, grabbing one of the rods as he reaches up on his tip-toes to give the Alpha a quick peck.

“You’re the best.”

“Oo, can I get that on a recording?” Gladio says smugly.

Noctis playfully shoves him, and with that the Prince turns and rushes towards the water, his Shield trailing behind him.

***

Prompto takes the stairs up to Noctis’s apartment this time, quickly in excitement for his plans with Ignis this evening. The older Alpha had agreed to let him come along shopping since they both still need to find a gift for their Omega, and Ignis appreciated the younger teen’s offer to help him get the ingredients for dinner.

It feels a bit weird to have to knock, being used to following Noctis in or the other boy simply leaving the door unlocked for him. Prompto knocks three times and hears the advisor’s muffled voice call out “Coming!”

Ignis answers the door quickly and let’s him in. “Come in. I should be ready to leave soon, I’m just waiting for the recipe to arrive.”

Prompto enters and stands off to the side. He looks confused. “The recipe?”

Just then a bark sounds from outside the front door.

“Ah.” Moving past Prompto, Ignis opens the door once more, allowing Umbra to walk in. He reaches down and takes a letter from the dog. While Ignis reads it over Prompto sits on the floor to pet Umbra, enthusiastically ruffling his fluffy neck.

“Perfect.” Ignis folds the paper back up and stuffs it into his breast pocket. 

He produces a treat from a different pocket and offers it to Umbra who happily accepts. Once the snack is finished, and with one last affectionate pat from the man, Umbra barks once and trots back out the door. 

The blonde tilts his head curiously. “What was that about?”

“Umbra, one of Lady Lunafreya’s messengers. He passes along a notebook that she shares with Noctis.”

“Oh cool.” Prompto nods to the note in Ignis’s blazer. “So, what was in the note?”

“The recipe.” Ignis says with a pleased smile. “It’s a tenebraen treat. I’ve been trying to replicate for Noct for years.”

Prompto smiles, thinking Ignis looks much younger when he’s happy and not so serious.

“Aw, he’s gonna love that.”

“Indeed.” Ignis agrees, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Now, shall we go?”

“Yeah.” Prompto nods and walks out the door.

Ignis follows, locking the door behind them.

***

The sun is setting by the time Gladio and Noctis return; Prompto and Ignis have everything short of dinner ready for the small surprise party the three had planned for their boyfriend.

As soon as Noctis comes through the entryway Prompto is on him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, the bubbly blonde lifts Noctis off his feet and buries his nose in his neck.

The Omega squirms in a fit of giggles. “Prom- stop, that tickles!”

Prompto ignores his plea and instead starts to pepper kisses over his skin. Gladio sneaks by them, rolling his eyes with an amused smile, and sets their catch of the day on the counter. Ignis takes over the fish and begins preparing it.

“How was fishing?” He asks pleasantly.

“Good. We caught more but we let all the smaller ones go.” Gladio answers, leaning back against the counter to watch the two younger boys play fighting.

“He said I’m the best.” He adds with a cocky smirk.

“Oh did he now?” Ignis says, a hint of a playful challenge in his tone. “Well, the night is young. He’s not even had dinner yet.”

Gladio snorts and leaves Ignis to cook in favour of joining the others. After a few minutes the three of them have migrated to the couch, Prompto and Noctis playing video games while Gladio reads next to them, and with the fish in the oven, Ignis begins work on making the dessert surprise.

~  
By the time Ignis pulls the food out, Noctis has quietly drifted off, curled up in Prompto’s lap. He sets the main dish over a hot pad on the table and makes his way over to the couch.

“Shame dinner is ready.” The older Alpha says, affectionately brushing Noctis’s hair away from his face.

“Yeah,” Prompto says softly, looking down at the Omega. He gently nudges him. “Noct, c’mon bud it’s your birthday dinner. Made special all for you.”

The young prince shifts a bit, and sits up, stretching his arms above his head.

“Mm, dinner’s ready?” He asks, stifling a yawn.

“Yes it is.” Ignis gives Noctis a quick kiss on the crown of his head. “Now, come eat.”

Putting his book away, and setting the controller down, Gladio and Prompto join Noctis in sitting at the table. Ignis makes the first few cuts into the fish and neatly deposits portions for each of the boys and himself. The others dig into the smaller side dishes grabbing smaller portions for themselves. Dinner is mostly quiet with idle talk in between bites and when everyone is finished Ignis brings out dessert.

“I’m afraid it’s not a traditional birthday cake.” He says setting down the plate of pastries. “But I do hope you like it.”

Noctis looks them over curiously, taking one and immediately taking a bite from it. His eyes light up and he looks to Ignis. “This is-“

“Yes,” Ignis smiles. “I asked Lady Lunafreya, and with your description we found the recipe for that dessert you’d tasted as a child.”

Noctis is beaming as he takes another bite, and another on until he’s eaten the whole. With it finished he jumps up from his chair and wraps his arms around the older teen’s neck. Ignis is taken by surprise at first but quickly relaxes, wrapping an arm around Noctis’s waist.

“It’s perfect. Thanks Specs.”

“You’re very welcome.” Ignis says, glancing towards Gladio with a sly smile.

“Woo hoo! Time for presents!” Prompto announces, jumping up from his chair to run and retrieves his gift for Noctis.

Ignis deftly removes the various dishes from the table as Prompto sets his gift in front of Noctis’s seat. Gladio does the same and retrieves his own gift, placing it next to the blonde’s. Noctis sits back down and idly fidgets with the ribbons waiting for Ignis. Ignis quickly dries his hands from rinsing the emptied dishes and also retrieves his gift and another small gift to add to the pile.

“This is from me, this smaller one is from your father.” Ignis says.

Noctis nods, and Prompto cheers him, “Open it open it open it!”

Opening the gift from his father, the smaller box holds a set of keys. Car keys.

“Holy shit.” Noctis grins.

“Language.” Ignis sighs. “Your father wanted me to wish you a happy birthday from him and he regrets he couldn’t join us for dinner.”

“I have a car?” Noctis asks.

“You do.” Ignis replies. “You aren’t allowed to drive it yourself until you’ve gotten your license, but it’s yours.”

“Sick!” Prompto adds.

Noctis smiles, even if it’s a bit sad. “Tell him thanks for me?”

Ignis nods. “Of course.”

Moving on, Noctis takes Ignis’s gift next and undoes the careful ribboning. Digging through the bag he finds a rather plain, but expensive looking watch. Small and square, he taps it and the screen lights up.

“Oh sweet, this is that new phone watch.” He says as he investigates it a bit. It’s mostly unusable until connected to his phone. He snorts and looks to Ignis. “This you telling me to be more punctual?”

“Among other things. Now you’ve no excuse not to be in contact.” Ignis remarks.

Noctis sticks his tongue out at him playfully and sets to latching the band around his wrist. “Thank you Iggy.”

Ignis smiles and Prompto lights up, beaming, “Me next! Me next!” 

He quickly pushes his present further in front of Noctis, who takes it and eagerly rips through the paper wrapping. “Oh my Gods- no way,” he grins as he pulls out the latest installment of the Assassin’s Creed franchise, as well as a collectible hidden blade gauntlet. “Dude, this is so cool! Thanks Prom!”

“And that’s not all.” Prompto grins too, whipping out the note from earlier that day.

Noctis’s eyes widen a bit, having almost completely forgotten about the notes in his locker. He takes the note, opening the card to read it over. Noctis blushes warmly.

Prompto leans over to wrap his arms around Noctis’s neck and hang off of him, kissing him on the cheek. “Happy Birthday buddy.”

“Alright, last but not least-“ Gladio smiles, nudging his gift forward. Something about his expression seems off. A sly glint in his eyes.

Noctis accepts it, eying Gladio warily, and begins unwrapping the bag. He can’t even tell what the shape is until he pulls the object out and his face turns bright pink, all the way up to his ears. He drops the toy with a _thud_ onto the table, landing on the bag. 

Gladio chuckles heartily, and Prompto struggles to stifle his laughter,  
“Oh em _gee_.”

Ignis just rolls his eyes at the obscene thing, a pink blush lighting his cheekbones as he looks away. “ _Honestly._ ”

“Gladio- what the hell?” Noctis finally blurts out, staring mildly horrified at the thing.

“Hey, gonna need it by the time your first heat rolls around.”

Noctis pauses. “But, you-“

“I’m afraid we won’t be...assisting you.” Ignis interjects, turning his attention from the other Alpha to their Omega. “Not until you’re just a bit older.”

Noctis frowns looking at the two Alpha’s. “Guys, I’m 17. It’s not breaking any laws.”

“Yeah, well,” Gladio leans back, crossing his arms. “17 is still young. No harm in waiting.”

Ignis comes to stand by Noctis’s side, gently cupping his jaw, lifting his head to lean in to kiss him. When he pulls away, the Omega leans forward after him.

“If you’re still interested, then.” The older Alpha says softly.

Noctis pouts, slumping back in the chair and folding his arms across his chest. Part of him is relieved though, he’d been anxious over the idea of sex.

“Aw Noct,” Prompto kisses his cheek, smiling. “I don’t have a knot but I can uh- _assist_ you.” He says, mocking Ignis’s choice of words.

Noctis nuzzles against Prompto, that sweet spot on his neck just below his chin.

“At least someone loves me.” Noctis complains.

Gladio makes a _’tch’_ sound and roughly ruffles Noctis’s hair.

“Happy birthday, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic, inspired by all the other amazing FFXV fics with these lovely boys out there. I've got plans for multiple chapters going forward, which is where most of the other tags and warnings will come in.
> 
> I'm excited about where this fic is going, I hope you will like it as much as I do!  
> And thank you so very much to my friend StarofInsomnia who helped me put this together!


End file.
